Inner Demons
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: a girl who has been tossed around her entire life to protect her finnaly has to face her past and prepare for the ultimate battle of Good and ttle does she know even love may hide a secret she doesnt want to know. In a story of bravery where friends become enemies and enemies become friends one girl is forced to make the ultimate choice.DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


Chapter#1: New home, New Family, Last chance!

"Here we go again" I whispered to myself as my case worker pulled into a driveway. My names Isabella Swan i am 16 years old and i have been in the Foster System since i was a toddler my mother gave me up after finding me 'ODD' as she put it. My Grandma had taken me tell i was 8, she was such a sweet old lady she told me all about my Gift and that it had to be kept a secret because of people wanting to harvest it. But more about that later, I looked up at the beautiful home probably one of the best yet. Wonder how many children this foster family has had to hoard in to get this much money. "Ready Isabella?" my case worker asked. "Do you have to ask Trinity?" I asked rolling my eyes at my Case workers Stupid Question.

Trinity turned to me pleading in her eyes grasping my shoulders gently "Bella you must behave this time, otherwise I'm afraid you will be sent to a group home. This is your last chance" my eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I had been in a group home once when i was 8 after my Grandma mysteriously disappeared. It was horrible it was like a group home slash mental hospital the floors smelled of urine and stale food. The to white walls and the empty rooms with nothing but a bed an armoire with locks on every door, It was a prison!

"I'll be on my best behavior" i said honestly. Ya these people may be kid hoarders but anything is better than the group home. At least here it looks like we will have adequate clothing and shelter not scrubs and a tiny freezing cold room. Just as that thought stuck a lady rushed out of the house with a pixie like girl behind her who looked to be about my age. The woman had a soft face laugh lines and beautiful soft red hair, Friendly looking brown eyes maybe a little too friendly, She didn't look a day older than 30 hell she could probably pass for a college student herself. The pixie like girl behind her bounced around reminding me of a chiwawa on crack. Her short black hair bouncing up and down as she continued with her ADHD fit. "I'm Esme!" the woman announced wrapping me into a warm hug. This isn't awkward at all! I noted sarcastically. Her shirt smelled of flowers and freshly baked cookies.

After what seemed like an eternity the pixie girl cleared her throat "My turn mom!" she squeaked like a hyper little mouse. Esme released me, my eyes found Trinity's i begged her with them, and she just giggled into her hand. Oh so this is funny now. "My names Alice" the girl squealed into my ear. I cringed as she hugged me still trying to bounce. Does this girl have some ridolin or something maybe a valuem someone could give her? I wondered as she nearly gave me whiplash with all the bouncing. Ugh!

This time Trinity cleared her throat apparently done with her silent laugh at my expense. Alice let go, her and Esme both looked kindly at Trinity "Mrs., Cullen here is Isabella's paperwork. And your First check for her personal needs. If you have any questions or anything you have my number. If there is any problems..." Trinity pointedly glanced at me where i put my head down in mock shame. "...There is an emergency number on my card in Isabella's File" "Oh I'm sure we won't need that" Esme crooned.

"Mom Can i show Bella the room we will be sharing?!" Alice asked bouncing up and down! Oh no i don't want left alone with this Energizer bunny on speed! "Sure honey dinner will be ready in an hour so don't take too long" An hour?! Would it take an hour for someone to show one room? I looked at trinity helplessly as her and Esme talked and Alice Drug me into the house. Half way up the stairs my phone started ringing with one directions 'story of my life' Oh no it was Jacob. He was my foster brother and one of my protectors. After getting caught in the back fire of my latest disaster he too was sent to a new foster home. He wasn't supposed to call me unless it was an emergency. I put my foot down stopping Alice from dragging me up the stairs anymore. She looked at me impatiently, "I got to take this I'll be up in a minute" i assured her pulling out my beat up iPhone that Jacob had gotten me.

Alice smiled excepting my answer "don't be too long" she said cheerfully and skipped up the stairs. I answered quickly looking around making sure nobody was in hearing range. "Hello Jake what's wrong?" I asked frightened. "Hey Bells, everything's fine" Jacobs playful voice said at the other end causing me to sigh with relief and irritation. "Jake i told you to only call me in an emergency!" i said rather harshly. He knew we weren't aloud to contact each other it could get us both in a lot of trouble. "I miss you" he said. I rolled my eyes at the phone. "Jake we just saw each other 2 hours ago" i exclaimed. "I know but you know as your protector it is my duty to keep tabs on you!" he said in a mock knight of the round table type of voice. I giggled. "Who are you talking to?" a voice sounded behind me scaring me causing me to drop my phone which goes flying over the railing. Shattering the screen. Fuck! Just my luck. I turn to yell at the person who had frightened me causing me to break my phone but my words never came i instead became a mute as i looked in the green eyes of a breath taking handsome Adonis Type man. From his Messy Auburn hair to his chiseled jaw and body that screamed perfection. I could not find my words. His mouth quirked into a handsome half smile at my expense. "I'm Edward" he said lifting his hand to shake mine. "B...B...Bella" I stuttered. Damn it i always stuttered when i was nervous. "Nice to meet you Bella" he chuckled shaking my hand with his gloved one. "Sorry about the phone" he said looking over the railing at the broken fragments of my life line. "Ugh" i groaned going down the stairs 2 at a time and picking up the pieces.

"Mom and Dad will replace it." Edward said from right behind me scaring the piss outa me once again. I hadn't heard him come down the steps. He chuckled at me again noticing my frazzled state. "It's a $400 phone i highly doubt it." I said. Edward Laughed at me pulling something out of his pocket, Holding it up i noticed it was the brand new windows phone. "Mom buys all of us kids a new one every 6 months, unless of course you are like Alice and just happen to need a new phone every time the latest model comes out." He said sarcastically. I couldn't help laughing. "Ya she seems the type." I chuckled. We started laughing together this time at Alice's expense just as Trinity and Esme walked in. I had always considered Trinity pretty but compared to Esme she looked like she was homeless. Esme walked like she was on the cat walk she had the perfect model like body her hair shining in the light of the sun coming through the window where Trinity was chunky and her plain brown hair which reached the middle of her back was just that, plain. Her clothes looked like something my grandma would wear, the puffy white sweater with a puppy dog making her look bigger then she was. "Well I'm leaving" Trinity announced smiling at mine and Edwards's laughter. I ran up to her wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She had been my Case worker through it all since i was 8. "Behave please!" she whispered pleadingly in my ear. "I will i promise" i said like every other time the only difference is this time i meant it. My 17th birthday was in 6 months and that is the year my Grandma was preparing me for. The year the war would begin, the war that only i could stop. If i was in a group home on lockdown i wouldn't be able to prepare.

~Later~

"Dinner is ready" Esme yelled up the stairs. Thank God i thought to myself as we were only on isle 20 or Alice's endless wardrobe. Our room was more like a boutique then a bedroom. A makeup table on both sides of the room, two huge king size beds. The pink walls, Way to girly for me but the room itself was bigger than my last foster home. Alice groaned in disappointment. "After Dinner" she said smiling and dragging me down the stairs into a huge dining area that looked like it belonged more in a turn of the century novel then a house of the 21st century. I had to admit the Victorian house was beyond beautiful. The Dining room table itself looked like a masterpiece of art. "What kind of wood is this?" i asked to no one in particular as i ran my hand along the surface of the 10 seat table. "It's a 1920 American mahogany dining table" Esme said happily. Wow that had to have cost them a pretty penny. "It's beautiful" I said in awe. "It's a table" a blond girl said from the other end of the table. She was beautiful and looked as if she knew it. Her blond hair pulled into an elegant style upon her head. She looked to be wearing all designer clothes. She looked like a prep.

"Bella this is Rose" Esme said pointing to the blond prissy. "Nice to meet you" i said though not really meaning it. "I'm sure it is" she said not even looking me, instead she looked to be inspecting her flawless nails. Ugh i hated preppy bitches! "You have already met Edward," She said pointing to the chair beside the blond priss. The handsome Adonis gave me a half smirk i was beginning to love. He was dressed in a navy blue button up shirt and black dress pants he still had his matching gloves on. Strange, But at the time i thought nothing of it. "Hey" i said blushing slightly. "Hey" He returned with a full-fledged make me Jiz my panties smile. He probably has a girlfriend i thought to myself, Or 20. "And of course Alice" she said nodding in the crack bunny's direction. Alice sat in her seat bouncing still slightly. She was seriously making me wonder about her mental state. Maybe they should nail her chair to the floor. I don't think that girl ever stops moving. Or talking for that matter i swear i heard her entire life story in the first 20 minutes we were up stairs how she is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's only Birth Child. How She has a 4.0 Gpa how she has been to spain,Italy,Hawaii, China, Japan and everywhere else on the face of this God forsaken planet. "She knows mom, we are going to be the best of friends" She squeaked. I wondered if it would upset them too bad if i asked to room alone I'm sure there were plenty of spare rooms. Hell i would even take the attic the farther away from crack bunny the better.

"And this is Carlisle, My husband" She said pointing to A Handsome Blond sitting at the head of the table. He lifted a crystal glass of wine in my direction. "Pleasure to meet you Isabella." he said. Making me feel slightly uncomfortable with all the formalities he looked like the CEO of a huge company. In his fancy boring grey suit. His slicked back hair. That or a mobster. Made me kind of wonder again how they had gotten all their money it obvielsy wasn't from the state beings they only got $145 a week per foster and there was technically only 3 of us. "It's Bella Dad." Alice chirped still bouncing. I wondered briefly if she would begin vibrating so much she would just take off like a rocket ship. "My apologies Miss, Bella" he said bowing his head to me making me blush. "Its fine i murmured taking a seat close to Alice i dint want to be right beside Edward i didn't want him thinking i liked him or something.

Esme walked into the kitchen where i heard the clinking of dishes. "Whine Bella?" Mr., Cullen asked me. Whine? I'm 16. Was he joking? Maybe it was a joke they played on new kids. But looking around i noticed everyone had a glass of a pink sparkling liquid in front of them. "Uh...Sure" I replied hesitantly. Alice grabbed the bottle from her father pouring me a glass. I took a sip, swishing it around in my mouth slightly before swallowing the sweet pink liquid. "Good?" Alice asked. "Ya actually" i said kind of surprised. As Esme walked in with a silver tray. God whatever was under that lid smelled heavenly. I hadn't ate anything today besides a cheap tuna sandwich Trinity had picked up for me at the gas station and even then i had only nibbled it, to nervous about my new home. "Dinner is served" Esme said laying the tray down lifting the lid and revealing a fancy looking meat dish surrounded by vegetables. We all began serving ourselves, the only sound of clinking china. "How was School today?" Esme asked the kids. "Stupid" The blond priss said before taking a bite of the meat. I internally rolled my eyes as Esme nodded at her turning to Edward. "It was fine Mr., Stanley has us doing a new biology project in a group of 3 so i will be at the library a lot this week tell it's finished." He said. "Sounds like fun" Esme said sweetly. Turning to the bouncing Alice who looked like she would burst is she couldn't share soon.

Alice went on and on about how she was creating the wardrobe for the schools fall play. By the time she had finished talking everyone was done with their dinner and beginning a desert of baked Alaska. "Well that's wonderful honey" Mr., Cullen exclaimed. I internally rolled my eyes the only wonderful thing to me was that she was finally silent. "May i be excused?" Rosalie asked rather bored sounding. "Wouldn't you like to get to know some about Bella?" Esme asked. Rose looked at me eyeing me up in down with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Not really just another foster kid." She said throwing her blond hair over her shoulder and strutting out of the room. "I'm going out" she called over her shoulder. Good. i thought to myself. "Probably to go see her Fuck toy Emmett!" Edward responded to her. "Edward!" Esme chastised. "We do not use that language." She scolded. "Sorry mom" he apologized sneaking a quick wink at me. I had to stifle a giggle, this boy was pretty cute.

Esme looked disappointed that Rosalie had left but she settled back into her seat and covered her disappointment with a genuine smile. "So tell us about yourself Isabella" Mr., Cullen said nicely. "I like to be called Bella" i said quietly. They just smiled at me Mr., Cullen nodding his head. "That is fine" he said. "What's your favorite Subject in School" Edward asked. "I like Language arts" i answered truthfully. He seemed curiose about this but said nothing more than that. "Who's your favorite designer?" Alice asked bouncing up and down looking excited to hear my answer, Sorry crack puppy but i must disappoint you, "I'm not really into fashion i think its stupid people pay butt loads of money just to get the something that looks the same as a $5 shirt from Walmart." I said. Alice's mouth dropped a look crossing her face as if someone had just told her, her puppy had been killed. Edward glanced between me and Alice and began laughing. His laugh the sound Music to my ears. It was as if a heavenly Choir began a Chorus of Hallelujah. I smiled at him and shrugged at Alice "Sorry" I said around a bite full of Baked Alaska. Alice huffed standing up crossing her arms and walking off mumbling something about "Cheap clothing, No fashion sense, we will see."

I dint like the sound of that. "Well maybe more of this tomorrow." Esme said kindly but she looked disappointed that her dinner had been torn apart. Standing up she began collecting dishes. "You need help?" I asked feeling kind of bad that her family dinner hadn't gone as planned. It was my fault after all. Esme smiled at me Kindly "No its fine honey i love being a mom" she said. "But..." I began to argue, "Edward why don't you show Bella around the house" Esme said looking over my shoulder. I turned just to be face to face with him. Gasping i began to fall backwards but his hands caught me before i could fall. "You really got to stop doing that" i said standing myself up brushing my shirt down trying to keep what dignity i had left. "What?" He asked looking genuinely confused. "Popping up out of nowhere!" i snapped slightly beginning to walk out of the now empty dining room. He was by side in an instant gently grabbing my arm. "You're mad" he said more as a statement then a question. I sighed, "No just irritated, I should be more vigilant" "Vigilant?" He questioned. "Ya you know more aware of my surroundings" I explained word for word like he was a small child.

"Bella i know what it means," he sighed. "But why must you be?" He questioned. Shit! Had I said too much? Was he suspecting something? "Um...Just a foster care thing you get after being tossed from home to home." I said fast. He looked at me strange for a moment and I swear his eyes flickered to my left shoulder where my covered mark was. The mark that made me what I am, the mark that cursed me to never have a normal life. But a life of War and constantly losing everyone I loved. The mark of the Evil eye, the mark that like so many before me would be the mark of my death.

HE shrugged his shoulders letting it be. For now. But would he let it be later? I wish for once there wasn't so much hiding. It's my life, sure I could share with Jacob but what about everyone else? What about when or if I had a real relationship with a guy aside from the fact that I would be risking his life by being selfish and being with him, But would I ever be able to truly share my secret? What's a relationship without trust? I couldn't help but look at Edward and picture him by my side. Us holding hands. Walking down an isle in a white puffy dress from the fairy tales to meet the handsome Adonis at the end of the isle in a black tux with red tie. "Bella?" Edwards voice called sounding slightly worried about my sanity. I looked up at him. "Ya?" he gave me an odd look. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded blushing slightly, my I must have been out of it. God what was wrong with me. "Well I was just saying I was going to my room, I wondered if you remembered where your room was?" He asked. I gave him a pointed glare so what I'm insane and stupid now? "I'm sure I can find a bedroom!" I snapped and walked off. What is wrong with me Jesus Bella get a damn grip on yourself. You can't afford to fall for a guy especially one you just met and happens to be your foster brother it's all against the rules!

I walked into my room, well mine and Alice's room. Nobody was there, I suspected Alice was giving me the cold shoulder as result to my aversion to her fashion sense. Ya i liked to shop like any other girl trust me but i was more of a Walmart type of girl. I wasn't above going to the good will for some cute vintage boot leg jeans. Where Alice seemed the type that wouldn't buy a shirt if someone had even tried it on before her. Oh well she would just have to get over it. I walked to my bed. It was covered in some expensive looking bedding. Well at least they looked comfortable. I put my suitcase on the floor and threw myself backwards onto the awaiting silken blankets. Aww pure bliss i could fall asleep right there.

Instead i sat up unzipping my dinky black suitcase revealing my 5 outfits and a couple books i enjoyed, my iPod touch and my tooth brush. Ugh i would have to get a job i was seriously lacking in the belongings area. Every time i left a foster home it seemed i had less and less.

I lifted up a pair of my skinny jeans grabbing a scrunchie and throwing my hair into a messy bun. Then grabbed the picture of me and Jacob. We were 15 in the picture he was pushing me on a tire swing we were both laughing, He was shirtless the tattoo of the evil eye surrounded by awaiting hands stood out bold on his shoulder. It was what marked him to me as my protector. To everyone else he was just a stupid teen who got a tattoo way to early. And he let them believe that, because he knew the importance of our secret. He was born with that mark. He lived with his parents tell he was 13 when the hunters came for him. He knew the legend, for over a million years a chosen one was prophesied to be born. One that would stop an Armageddon type war. To her would be born 3 protectors. Their job was to find a girl with the evil eye marked on her body which wasn't hard, the protectors would naturally be drawn to the chosen one like a magnet to a refrigerator. Problem was along with the chosen one and her 3 protectors, 5 hunters were born as well there job was to destroy the chosen one and begin the end of the world. Prophesy says that it will happen, so shall it be. And the only way the hunter can be identified is by his hands. They mark the symbol of evil, a scorpion on the top of their hand.

Every time a Chosen one has been born she has died along with her protectors but by the grace of God she has also taken down the hunters. I pray this is not my fate. I had been trained tell age 8 by my grandmother to fight. After she disappeared i studied the ancient legends as much as possible. Then Jacob came along and began teaching me the physical part. I had only known him for a few years but i could kick some ass if i had to. But Jake said I'm still not ready. I also needed to learn to tap into my powers. Know how to control them. Instead of them going haywire anytime i was angry or very scared. Windows shattering, Fires starting and that was only the tip of the ice berg. I had a scream like a banshee literally. I remembered the alley when i was 10. One of my drunken foster parents forgot to pick me up from the movies so i walked home, a stupid teen boy started following me and got a little rough. I remember screaming and him dropping to his knees blood gushing from every opening on his head.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked up laying the picture on my bedside table. Esme stood in the doorway with a box and an envelope. "Just wanted to say good night and we are glad you are here Bella" She said smiling walking to my bed. "If you ever need anything just let us know" she handed me the package and envelope. I looked down the box wasn't a package at all it was an iphone5 box. I peeked in the envelope to see about 10 $100 bills. "I...I...I can't accept this" I said shocked. She looked at me sternly as i tried to hand the stuff back to her. "Bella you are part of this family now and i saw how little you have. Go get yourself some new clothes or something, you will be starting school Monday." She smiled standing up. "I won't take no for an answer" she walked away turning in the doorway. "By the way your old cell # is on the new phone." she smiled and left. I was speechless. Opening the box to see a sleek white cell phone. I powered it on.

~2 unread messages~

I opened the first.

Bella what happened? Call me back! ~J ke~

Sent at 6:40pm

I looked at the clock on my stand. 8:54pm

Great he was probably freaking out. I opened the second message:

Isabella Wth is going on?! Are you ok? If I don't get a call back by 9 i will come find you!

~J ke~

I hurried up and pressed call

Jake: Bella Thank God is everything ok?

Me: Jake I'm fine i just dropped my phone and it broke.

He sighed in relief

Jake: Don't scare me like that again!

Me: Sorry (i smiled into the phone)

Jake: Its fine Jelly Belly you just know how i worry about you.

Me: (I smiled into the phone) Jake you know i hate that name, But ya i know you do.

So where did they relocate you to?

Jake: Oh bite me Jelly Belly (he laughed) and I'm in Bremen, Indiana now. What about you?

Me: Really? (I couldn't help the giddy smile that crossed my face) I'm in Elkhart Jake were only like half an hour apart!

Jake: Really?! Kick ass!

I laughed at him.

Me: We will have to set something up (I smiled knowing now that i would see my best friend again)

Jake: That we will.

I yawned

Me: Well i got to get going I'm going to head to bed. Talk to u more tomorrow?

Jake: Sure think Chicka, Sleep well. Love you.

Me: you to Jake

With that I hung up grabbed my Pjs which consisted of a Packers jersey and a pair of matching stretch pants and headed to the shower. After the shower feeling good and very sleepy i laid down cuddling under the blankets looking at the picture of Me and Jake and i dosed off into a dreamy sleep filled with Scorpions, Sword battles, Bleeding eyes, And my grandma.

~Dream~

"Take her!" a woman screamed holding a crying toddler in her arms. Strangely i was seeing through the toddlers eyes, I felt her fear. Because she was feeling this woman's fear, Her mother's fear. "I won't leave you" An older woman's voice sounded, why was that voice so familiar? It made the baby feel safe it made me feel safe. "Please!" the mother screamed shoving me into the older woman's arms. I didn't look at her face the baby was crying holding her arms out for her mother. "Mama!" the baby cried. The woman looked at me with tears in her eyes overflowing onto her cheeks. "I love you so much my Beautiful Baby girl, God how i love you!" The woman then kissed the babies forehead laying her hands on us. "Shield them" with that a smoky barrier was surrounding us just as the door was blast open with light. A man in a hood came in followed by 2 others. "Where is the child!" the man demanded never showing his face. "What child?" the woman asked. The man chuckled evilly putting a hand around her neck. A black Scorpion tattooed on his hand. Smoke began rising from the woman's neck. Her piercing scream filled the room. The older woman sobbed holding the child. "Mama!" the child screamed unknown by anyone else in the room. The woman placed her hand over the child's eyes hiding her view just as the man with his other hand pulled out a silver dagger slicing it through the mother's neck.

"Bella! Bella!" someone called my name. I couldn't seem to fit the voice. Someone else was screaming at the top of their lungs. I didn't want to open my eyes. The image of the young woman with brown hair and eyes so familiar ingrained in my brain. Her blood pooling on the floor. "Isabella wake up, Your Fine, you're ok!" A woman's voice sounded. Arms wrapped around me pulling me into a sitting position. "What's wrong with her?" Rosalie's voice sounded. "Is she ok?" Alice asked worriedly. That's who had called my name. I was safe i wasn't in that room anymore. I opened my eyes shielding them from the unexpected light. "What's going on?" I asked finally seeing clear enough to make out the people around me. Rosalie stood at the door looking at me like i had just flown in from crazy town. Alice sat on her bed looking at me worriedly. Esme sat beside me her arms wrapped around me rocking me like a child.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Bella you were screaming like someone was torturing you." Alice Answered like it was obvious. Screaming? So that ear slitting scream was me? The dream. It was all just a dream. But it felt so real. It always did. The dream was always the same. But something was different this time. I wasn't sure what. More realistic. Something was more familiar about it. Ugh it was beginning to make my head hurt. I looked down in shame, "Sorry" I murmured. "Don't be ridiculous its fine" Esme said smoothing my hair back. "Well, if this little freak show is over I'm going back to bed!" Rosalie remarked walking out. I swear I'm beginning to want to smack that bitch. "Don't mind her she is naturally a bitch" Edwards voice said as he walked into the room with that half smile. He wore a sexy pair of flannel pants and a hoodie with holes cut in the wrist where his thumbs stuck through hiding his ungloved hands except for his fingers. Strange.


End file.
